Eternity
by shelielaff
Summary: The war is over, six months later Harry Potter has found himself needing to be around Draco Malfoy. There are no reasons for this that he can think of, but Harry realises that they won the war together. WARNING : self harm, angst, rated M for caution. oneshot. Disclaimer characters belong to JKR, song to Robbie Williams. SEQUEL NOW UP


_**Eternity.**_

_The war is over, six months later Harry Potter has found himself needing to be around Draco Malfoy. There are no reasons for this that he can think of, but Harry realises that they won the war together. What people don't see is how much Draco helped, Harry has spent many sleepless nights thinking about the fact that without Malfoy he would not have survived, Voldemort would be alive and the world as they now knew it would not exist. _

Draco Malfoy had lost everything, his family, his home, his friends and he sincerely believed that he had lost his soul. He was a broken man, the war had destroyed him from the inside much as it had Hogwarts. That moment when he saw Harry Potter's lifeless body being carried from the forest in the arms of Hagrid, Draco had known his life was over. His soul had been ripped from his body. Even when Harry had sprung to life, it was too late.

_Harry recalled the moment that those silver eyes had looked in to his that day at Malfoy Manor, Harry had expected to see loathing in those eyes, but what he saw had been seared in to his mind ever since. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was silver eyes, silver eyes filled with fear and regret. _

Draco had decided to join in the attempt to rebuild Hogwarts, he had known he would unwelcome but he needed to do it, he needed to start giving back. Draco refused to do magic as he bodily started clearing rubble. He had his wand back but he did not feel he deserved it. Every day he was stared at, whispered about, talked loudly about, but he just continued to help in his own way. Every ache, twinge or scratch served to remind him why he was there, why he deserved to be there.

_Harry felt alone, he had no one, yes he had his friends but they had each other now in a way that he never could. He watched them often, looking in to each other's eyes in a silent understanding. They had been there together, went through it together, they felt what the other had felt, they understood each other. No one understood Harry, he thought back to those silver eyes, well maybe someone did. _

...

_Harry watched Malfoy from a distance, he saw that the blonde was punishing himself, Harry needed to make him understand that if not for him he would be dead. That moment Malfoy had denied it was him, that fateful day, had changed everything. Harry had understood everything that he had seen in the other boy's eyes that day, he needed to make Malfoy see. _

_As he watched, the blonde slowly stood, this was his chance. Harry followed him with his eyes as he walked slowly and deliberately up the staircase, obviously aching from the day's work. Each volunteer was staying the castle to try and get it finished as soon as they could._ _Malfoy had opted to stay alone, as far as possible from anyone else, as he walked slowly back to his room Harry followed._

Draco was tired, he ached, he wanted to shower and to relax, he wouldn't sleep, sleep never came anymore, he didn't deserve it. He only had to look at the mark on his arm to realise that. He reached his room and pushed the door open, the room was bare, like a cell, that was how he wanted it, no more than he deserved. He pulled his shirt over his head and heard his body crack in protest as he did so, he approached the bathroom with practiced determination. Once in there Draco took hold of the muggle razor blade and dragged it deeply across the mark that marred his skin. He hissed at the puncture and bit his lip at the pain. It hurt like hell but the most important thing was that he felt it, he felt every moment as he sliced his skin, he watched the bright red of the blood hit the white basin then stood in shock as a tear fell diluting the red pool in front of him.

'Malfoy?' Came a voice, the last voice he needed to hear right now. Draco turned his head, he had been crying but he could not hide it as, there, standing in the doorway to his bathroom was Harry Potter, 'the boy who refused to die.'

_Harry's heart broke. In front of him stood his saviour and he was broken. He wanted to take him in his arms and tell him that it would get better, he wanted to wipe the tears from those beautiful silver eyes, he wanted to make it so that Draco would never have to cry again. Harry's eyes never left Draco's face as he took a step towards the blonde, Draco had not looked at him yet, he hadn't brought those wonderful eyes up to meet his own. He noticed Draco shifting to try and hide something, Harry looked down, his heart broke as he saw the red droplets falling from the razor blade still being held in the other boy's hand._

'_Draco,' he whispered , 'what did you do ?'_

Draco could not life his head, Potter had seen him at his weakest, there was nothing worse. But hearing him use his given name had made him catch his breath. He felt a stirring of something deep inside, something long forgotten.

'_Draco, please,' Harry whispered again as he approached the other boy carefully, tears filled Harry's eyes as he carefully removed the blade from Draco's fingers, he wordlessly healed the cut noticing the zig zags of many more, older ones that had almost completely mutilated the mark that resided beneath. _

'_Oh Draco,' he breathed. _

_..._

The two boys stood for a moment, neither knowing what to do next. Then Harry placed a finger beneath the taller boys chin and tilted his head so he could look in to the eyes that he saw in his mind so often. The eyes were sad, sad and broken. Harry never felt anything like the rush of love that he felt at that moment, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and buried his head in his chest. Draco stood shocked for a moment, taking in what was happening, he was being held, he had never imagined being held ever again in his life, not only that Harry Potter was holding him, holding him and crying for him. A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek, it left his face and continued its journey until it landed on Harry's cheek. Harry looked up, eyes filled with tears, then taking his thumb he slowly wiped the tears away from Draco's face . That was all it took for Draco to break down, every tear he had held back for years fought its way to be the first to fall. He fell to the floor sobbing. Harry sat on the floor facing Draco, he picked Draco's long legs and pulled the boy close to him, placing them over his own and either side of his hips. He wrapped his arms and legs around Draco and pulled him close to his chest and let him cry.

Sometime during the night Draco had stopped crying and was just holding Harry tightly, after a while Harry noticed that Draco's breathing had slowed and had become deeper. Draco was sleeping. Harry shifted and untangled their two bodies, he stood and lifted the sleeping boy from the floor and carried him to the bed. Harry climbed in behind him, gently he threaded on arm beneath the blonde head and wrapped the other tightly around Draco's waist pulling his close so that his chest was firmly against the other boys back, and they slept.

...

As light filtered in to the room Draco's eyes flittered open, had he been asleep? He didn't sleep? Nightmares invaded every sleep but not last night, last night he had slept. Draco tried to move and found that he couldn't. He froze as he realised why. There was a strong tanned arm wrapped around him. It took him a moment to remember, when he did he was filled with shame, he had humiliated himself in front of Harry, the only thing that kept him alive was thinking of this boy and now what? Before he could stop them the tears began to fall, his body heaved as he was wracked with sobs. Draco felt himself being moved he was now facing Harry and looking right in to these big beautiful green eyes, eyes that were full of concern.

'Harry,' he gasped.

'Why are you crying?'

'I don't deserve your compassion.'

'What?' Harry said looking shocked, 'Draco, do you not see, you are my saviour, you saved my life, without you the world would not be safe, how can you not see?'

Draco watched Harry's eyes fill with emotion, could it be that Harry really believed that .

'Draco the moment I looked in to your eyes in the manor, everything changed for me. I knew that I would be ok, that I could do this and most of all I knew that I loved you,' whispered Harry.

'Loved me?' Draco asked in a whisper.

'Love you, present tense,'

'But why, I'm broken?'

_I can't promise I will heal you  
But if you want to I will try_

'Everything that is broken can be fixed.'

'I don't know whether I can be.'

'You can. We can.'

'We?'

'We.'

_I'll sing this somber serenade  
The past is done  
We've been betrayed  
It's true  
Someone said the truth will out  
I believe without a doubt, in you_


End file.
